Hitherto, a hand-held game apparatus including so-called L and R buttons is known.
As for an existing hand-held game apparatus, an operation of pressing the above-described L or R button with an index finger is enabled while the body of the hand-held game apparatus is held with both hands. Such an operation can also be regarded as a simple operation of pressing a push-type button.
Therefore, it is a feature of the exemplary embodiments to provide an operation apparatus and the like which enable various operations.
In order to attain the feature described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is an operation apparatus enabling an operation input by a user for performing predetermined information processing. The operation apparatus includes a direction input operation section and a rotation operation section. The direction input operation section: is provided on a front surface of a housing of the operation apparatus and at such a position that, in a state where the operation apparatus is held with at least one hand of a user, the direction input operation section is allowed to be operated with a thumb of the hand; and is an operation section for direction input. The rotation operation section: is provided on a surface different from the front surface of the housing and at such a position that, in a state where the operation apparatus is held with the hand or the other hand of the user, the rotation operation section is allowed to be operated with an index finger of the hand or the other hand; and is an operation section capable of being rotationally operated.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a new operation apparatus which can effectively utilize an index finger.
In another configuration example, the rotation operation section may be provided at a position included in two of side surfaces of the housing of the operation apparatus. The rotation operation section may be provided at either one of the side surfaces of the housing of the operation apparatus. The rotation operation section may be provided near a position where two of the side surfaces of the housing of the operation apparatus intersect each other. The rotation operation section may be provided at a shoulder portion of the housing.
According to the above configuration example, since the rotation operation section is provided at such a position that the rotation operation section is easily operated with the index finger when the housing is held, it is possible to increase the operability.
In another configuration example, a rotation direction of the rotation operation section may be a rotation direction about an axis which is substantially perpendicular to the front surface of the housing.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to perform an operation of rotating the rotation operation section in a direction along bending movement of the index finger in a state where the housing is held, and thus it is possible to increase the operability.
In another configuration example, the rotation operation section may be configured to have a pressing mechanism capable of pressing the rotation operation section in a direction toward an interior of the housing.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to cause the rotation operation section to have a function as a push-type switch, and thus further various operations for which an index finger is utilized are enabled.
In another configuration example, the housing of the operation apparatus may be a housing having a shape which allows the operation section to be operated while the housing is held with both hands of the user.
According to the above configuration example, as an operation apparatus which is configured to be operated while being held with both hands, it is possible to provide an operation apparatus which enables various operations.
In another configuration example, the rotation operation section may include: a first rotation operation section provided at a position which allows the first rotation operation section to be operated with an index finger of a left hand in a state where the operation apparatus is held with both hands of the user; and a second rotation operation section provided at a position which allows the second rotation operation section to be performed with an index finger of a right hand in the state.
According to the above configuration example, an operation for which an index finger is utilized when the housing is held is enabled.
In another configuration example, the direction input operation section may include: a first direction input operation section provided at a position which allows the first direction input operation section to be operated with the thumb of the left hand in a state where the operation apparatus is held with both hands of the user; and a second direction input operation section provided at a position which allows the second direction input operation section to be operated with the thumb of the right hand in the state, the first rotation operation section may be provided near the first direction input operation section, and the second rotation operation section may be provided near the second direction input operation section.
According to the above configuration example, an operation for which the index fingers of both hands are utilized can be performed while a direction input operation is performed with the thumbs of both hands, and it is possible to provide an operation apparatus which enables various operations.
In another configuration example, the operation apparatus may further include a display screen on the front surface of the housing. In addition, the operation section may further include a touch panel on the front surface of the housing, for example, on the display screen.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide an operation apparatus which enables further various operations.
In another configuration example, the operation apparatus may be a hand-held game apparatus.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a hand-held game apparatus which enables an operation for which an index finger is utilized.
In another configuration example, the direction input operation section may be a direction input device which enables an input in a 360 degree direction with, as a center, a neutral state which is a non-operation state. In addition, the direction input operation section may be a direction input device capable of, when an input operation is performed in a predetermined direction, outputting an intermediate value in an input performed until the direction input device reaches, from a neutral state which is a non-operation state, a limit position to which an input in the direction is enabled.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide an operation apparatus which enables a direction input operation with a higher degree of freedom and enables various operations for which an index finger is utilized.
Another configuration example is an operation apparatus enabling an operation input by a user for performing predetermined information processing. The operation apparatus includes a direction input operation section and a rotation operation section. The direction input operation section: is provided on a front surface of a housing of the operation apparatus and at such a position that, in a state where the operation apparatus is held with a hand of a user, the direction input operation section is allowed to be operated with a thumb of the hand; and is an operation section for direction input. The rotation operation section is provided on a surface different from the front surface of the housing and near the direction input operation section, and is an operation section capable of being rotationally operated. The direction input operation section and the rotation operation section may be disposed at positions which allow the direction input operation section and the rotation operation section to be operated simultaneously.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a new operation apparatus which can effectively utilize an index finger.
Another configuration example is an information processing apparatus including: an operation section on which an operation input is performed by a user; and a processing section configured to perform predetermined information processing in accordance with the operation input on the operation section. The operation section includes: a direction input operation section provided on a front surface of a housing of the information processing apparatus and at such a position that, in a state where the information processing apparatus is held with at least one hand of a user, the direction input operation section is allowed to be operated with a thumb of the hand, the direction input operation section being an operation section for direction input; and a rotation operation section provided on a surface different from the front surface of the housing and at such a position that, in a state where the information processing apparatus is held with the hand or the other hand of the user, the rotation operation section is allowed to be operated with an index finger of the hand or the other hand, the rotation operation section being an operation section capable of being rotationally operated. The processing section performs information processing in accordance with an operation input on at least either one of the direction input operation section and the rotation operation section.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide an operation apparatus which enables various operations and enables various information processing on the basis of the various operations.
According to the present embodiment, it is possible to provide a new operation apparatus which enables various operations.